


Zawsze

by Julenenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11 sezon, drabbelek, trochę angstu, zabijcie mnie kiedyś za ten angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Bo trzeba walczyć do końca.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Zawsze. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zawsze

Zapytany o to, czy chciał duży dom, odpowiedział „tak". Kiwnął głową, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, po czym dodał „kiedyś".

To „kiedyś" zabrzmiało tak bardzo odlegle, jakby nie miało się to nigdy zdarzyć. Owszem, miał teraz dom, miał nawet własny pokój, ale to nie było to. Chciał dom z wielkim ogrodem, kilkoma drzewami owocowymi i ogromnym tarasem, na którym stałby grill, a on co weekend piekłby na nim kiełbaski.

Marzenia, które nigdy się nie spełnią.

On i Sam mieli polować do końca. Zawsze, bez przerwy. Nawet po pokonaniu Amary, Ciemności, kimkolwiek ona była, zamierzali robić to dalej. Bo byli w tym dobrzy. Winchesterów się nie zabijało, bo to tylko ich denerwowało. Wracali z powrotem, witali się w swoim sarkastycznym i opryskliwym stylu i zabijali, oczywiście tylko wtedy, kiedy musieli. Mieli ratować, nie zabijać. Taka była ich misja.

Oczywiście, problemy były zawsze. Ich aktualnym problemem był Cas – dlaczego to zrobił? Po co to zrobił? DLACZEGO się zgodził na opętanie, wiedząc, że zaprowadzi ich to do zagłady?

Mieli obecnie na wolności dwie bestie, obie gotowe, aby się pozabijać, każda gotowa, aby zacząć swoją pieśń, każda czekająca na ten jeden błędny krok przeciwnika. Pokonana ciotka, uwolniony bratanek. Oboje wściekli, z żądzą zemsty, chcąc jedynie dobra dla siebie.

Boga już nie było. Był jedynie Lucyfer prześlizgujący się do głowy Sama, była Ciemność, która manipulowała Deanem, była Billie, która sprawdzała, czy ich przeklęte dusze nie wymknęły się z Nieba bądź Piekła, był Crowley, który stracił matkę na własnych oczach, nic przy tym nie czując, był opętany Cas, który nie mógł im pomóc.

Tak zwana Grupa Wolnej Woli kruszyła się powoli, zabijana przez nieufność i różnorakie spiski. To miał być dopiero początek, jak obiecał im Dean, mieli znowu być razem, znowu rozwiązywać sprawy, znowu, znowu, znowu...

Za dużo obietnic.

Mieli przeżyć. Musieli przeżyć. Musieli się zemścić za osoby, które ta wojna im zabrała, za osoby, które poświęciły się za innych, za osoby, które walczyły razem z nimi.

Anioły? Demony? Już dawno przestały istnieć.

Reszta? Pouciekała w popłochu przed panią Ciemności.

Czy warto było się z tym zmagać? Zawsze, chociażby brakowało im nadziei.

Bo trzeba walczyć do końca.

Zawsze.


End file.
